Data transmission between integrated circuit devices may take the form of high-speed data signals, also called data bits, driven over parallel channels in a data bus. The data bits are subject to inter-symbol interference (ISI), crosstalk, and simultaneous switching noise (SSN) that often alter the amplitude and timing of the data bits. The data bits may be encoded to reduce the effects of ISI, crosstalk, and SSN using various techniques of data encoding. One specific form of data encoding is Data Bus Inversion (DBI).